Empire State of Mind
Lyrics Hunter: Yeah Yeah, I'm up at Brooklyn, now I'm down in Tribeca Right next to DeNiro, but I'll be hood forever I'm the new Sinatra and since I made it here I can make it anywhere, yeah, they love me everywhere Jayce: I used to cop in Harlem, all of my Dominicanos Right there up on Broadway, brought me back to that McDonald's Took it to my stash spot: 560 State Street Catch me in the kitchen like the Simmons whippin' pastry Sebastian: Cruising down 8th Street, off-white Lexus Driving so slow, but B.K. is from Texas Now I'm up at Bed-Stuy, home of that boy Biggie Now I live on billboard and I brought my boys with me Say what up to Ty Ty, still sippin' Mai Tais Sittin' courtside Knicks and Nets give me high fives Nigga I be spiked out, (Erin: come on) I can trip a referee (Erin: come on) Tell by my attitude that I most definitely from (Erin: come on) Erin with Teen Justice (Aubrey): In New York (Sebastian: hey, uh huh) Concrete jungle where dreams are made of There's nothing you can't do (Sebastian: yeah) Now you're in New York (you're in New York) (Sebastian: uh huh, uh huh) These streets will make (you feel brand new) (Sebastian: new) Big lights will inspire you (come on) Let's hear it for New York, New York, New York (Sebastian: you're welcome old G) (I made you hot nigga) Jayce (Monique): Catch me at the X with OG at a Yankee game Shit, I made the Yankee hat more famous than a Yankee can (oh, whoa) You should know I bleed blue, but I ain't a Crip though But I got a gang of niggas walkin' with my clique though (whoa, oh) Welcome to the melting pot, corners where we selling rock Afrika Bambaataa shit, home of the hip-hop Yellow cab, gypsy cab, dollar cab, holla back For foreigners it ain't fair they act like they forgot how to add Sebastian (Monique): Eight million stories out there in the naked (whoa, whoa) City it's a pity half of y'all won't make it Me I gotta plug Special Ed "I got it made" If Jeezy's payin' LeBron, I'm payin' Dwayne Wade (whoa, whoa) Three-dice Cee-lo, three-card Monte (whoa, whoa) Labor Day parade, rest in peace Bob Marley (whoa, whoa) Statue of Liberty, long live the World Trade (Teen Justice: yeah) Long live the king, yo, I'm from the Empire State that's (Teen Justice: yeah) Erin with Teen Justice (Aubrey): In New York (In New York!) (Sebastian: Hey!) Concrete jungle where dreams are made of There's nothing you can't do (Sebastian: That you can't do) (Monique: Can't do oh) Now you're in New York (you're in New York) (Sebastian: welcome to the bright lights, baby) These streets will make (you feel brand new) Big lights will (inspire you) (Monique: oh) Let's hear it for New York, New York, New York (yeah, hey) Hunter (Monique): Lights is blinding, girls need blinders Or they can step out of bounds quick, the sidelines is Lined with casualties who sipping life casually (whoa, whoa) Then gradually become worse, don't bite the apple Eve Caught up in the in-crowd (whoa, whoa) Now you're in-style, and in the winter gets cold en vogue with your skin out (whoa, whoa) The city of sin is a pity on a whim (whoa, whoa) Good girls gone bad, the city's filled with them Sebastian (Monique): Mommy took a bus trip, now she got her bust out (whoa, whoa) Everybody ride her, just like a bus route Hail Mary to the city you're a virgin (whoa, whoa) And Jesus can't save you, life starts when the church ends Came here for school, graduated to the high life Ball players, rap stars, addicted to the limelight (whoa, whoa) MDMA got you feeling like a champion (whoa, whoa) (Teen Justice: yeah) The city never sleeps, better slip you an Ambien (whoa, whoa) (Teen Justice: yeah) Erin with Teen Justice (Aubrey): In New York (In New York) (Sebastian: oh) Concrete jungle where dreams are made of (Erin: Hey yeah) There's nothing you can’t do (Monique: you can't do) Now you’re in New York (you're in New York) (Monique: yeah) These streets will make you feel brand new Big lights will inspire you (Monique and Aubrey: inspire you) Let's hear it for New York, New York, New York (Monique: New York) (yeah hey) Monique with Teen Justice Girls: One hand in the air for the big city Street lights, big dreams, all looking pretty No place in the world that can compare Put your lighters in the air (with Jayce: everybody say yeah) (Erin: Come on, come) (with Jayce: Yeah) Erin with Teen Justice (Monique): In New York (In New York) (Teen Justice: New York) Concrete jungle where dreams are made of (yeah yeah yeah) There's nothing you can't do Now you're in New York (New York, New York) These streets will make you feel brand new (brand new) Big lights will inspire you (inspire you) Let's hear it for New York (New York, New York, New York, yeah ehh) Category:Songs Category:Season 2 Songs